Four Eyes
by Foley Artist
Summary: Ron is insecure about his new glasses, while Drakken plots to take over the world from an underwater lair.
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Multiplex. Night)  
  
(KIM and RON exit the theatre)  
  
KIM: Why do we keep going to those spy flicks? I mean, we actually do that every day.  
  
RON: True, but it's a great way to pass time between the missions. Plus I love going to the movies. Too bad the camera was out of focus, I couldn't see it that well. I'm surprised nobody complained.  
  
KIM: It wasn't out of focus.  
  
RON: Really? I could have sworn it was.  
  
(They walk on. As they walk, they come to a tree. KIM sidesteps it, while RON walks right into it)  
  
RON: Ow! Hey, where'd that come from?  
  
KIM: You didn't see that?  
  
RON: No. It must be bad lighting. I'm all right.  
  
(They continue walking)  
  
KIM: You really didn't see that?  
  
RON: No.  
  
KIM: You weren't joking around?  
  
RON: No.  
  
(Pause)  
  
KIM: I just can't believe you didn't see that.  
  
RON: Why?  
  
KIM: Because it was right in front of you.  
  
RON: What are you getting at?  
  
KIM: Well, have you ever thought that you need glasses?  
  
RON: KP, I do not need glasses.  
  
KIM: But you walked into a tree that was right in front of you.  
  
RON: It was probably bad lighting. Here, this area is better lit. I can see perfectly now.  
  
(They come to a streetlight. KIM sidesteps it, while RON walks right into it)  
  
RON: Ow!  
  
KIM: Believe me now?  
  
RON: That was an accident. I was distracted, I was talking to you.  
  
KIM: Ron, so far tonight, you've walked into one tree and one streetlight.  
  
RON: That doesn't mean anything, Kim.  
  
KIM: Whatever. (Pause) Both of your parents wear glasses, right?  
  
RON: Yeah, so?  
  
KIM: I'm thinking maybe you got their genes for bad eyesight.  
  
RON: Kim-  
  
KIM: Just have your eyes looked at. Just looked at, that's all I'm asking.  
  
RON: Kim, I am not going to have my eyes checked. Because Ron Stoppable never has, and never will, need glasses!  
  
(They walk past a large sign that reads, "WARNING! OPEN MANHOLE!" clearly indicating where the hole is. KIM moves away from it, while RON walks on and, not seeing the sign, falls through the hole. A splash is heard)  
  
RON:(OS) On second thought, it would hurt to have them just *looked* at.  
  
(Cut to the Federal Institute for Sea-Faring Habitats [FISH]. A SECURITY OFFICER sits at his desk, reading a newspaper and listening to music on a headset. Three monitors on his desk display the docs, the hallway, and the lab. Suddenly, a figure flies past the hallway camera. The SECURITY GUARD catches this out of the corner of his eye)  
  
SECURITY OFFICER: What was that?  
  
SHEGO:(OS) Maybe if you had been paying attention you would have seen it.  
  
(The SECURITY OFFICER spins around and sees SHEGO, who renders him unconscious. DRAKKEN enters)  
  
DRAKKEN: Well done, Shego.  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, I guess so. This is getting way too easy. How do these people get these jobs anyway? They're so incompetent.  
  
DRAKKEN: It doesn't matter. Now, let's put my plan in motion. 


	2. The Glasses

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Eye for an Eye Optometry)  
  
(Cut to the interior. RON is having his eyes checked)  
  
OPTOMETRIST: Well, Ronald, there's no question, you definitely need glasses.  
  
RON: Are you sure?  
  
KIM: Ron, you couldn't read the chart and it was only five feet away!  
  
RON: It had small printing.  
  
OPTOMETRIST: As much as you don't want to admit it, young man, you definitely need glasses. I've written you out a prescription. I suggest you get glasses as soon a possible.  
  
RON: Fine.  
  
(He and KIM leave)  
  
(Cut to the interior of a GLASSES SHOP. RON hands the MAN BEHIND THE COUNTER the prescription. He looks at it and goes into the back)  
  
KIM: Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure they'll have good-looking glasses for you.  
  
(TMBTC returns with a pair of nerdy glasses)  
  
MAN: Here you go, this is all we had left of that prescription.  
  
(RON puts glasses on)  
  
RON: Hey, I can see! Everything is so clear! So, how do I look?  
  
KIM:(Lying through her teeth) Ugh, great. They look great.  
  
RON: If you say so.  
  
(They leave)  
  
(Cut to Middleton High School)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON walk down the hallway)  
  
RON: Man, it's nice to be able to see. I don't think I realized how bad it was.  
  
(BONNIE approaches)  
  
BONNIE: Hey, nice glasses, four eyes.  
  
KIM:(Defending him) Drop it, Bonnie.  
  
BONNIE: No, I don't think I will. So, Ron, where'd you get your glasses? Nerds 'R' Us?  
  
KIM: I said drop it.  
  
BONNIE: All right. See you later, you four eyes.  
  
(BONNIE exits)  
  
KIM: Don't let her get to you, Ron.  
  
RON:(Hurt) No, I get it. I'm socially inept at it is, I don't need *these* to help me.  
  
(Pockets glasses)  
  
RON:(cont'd) I don't really need them anyway.  
  
KIM:(Sympathizing) Ron-  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM:(cont'd) What up, Wade?  
  
WADE: The Federal Institute for Sea-Faring Habitats has had a break in. They need your help.  
  
KIM: Where are they?  
  
WADE: California. Near San Diego.  
  
(One of WADE's computers beeps. WADE looks at it)  
  
WADE: I've gotta go. A Russian power plant is having a nuclear meltdown, and they need me to override the system. Good luck.  
  
(The Kimmunicator turns off)  
  
RON:(Better) California, huh? I've always wanted to go there.  
  
KIM: Well now you can. Let's go get a ride.  
  
(KIM and RON walk down the hall to the entrance. They walk out the front door and pass BONNIE, who is sitting on a ledge)  
  
BONNIE: See ya, four eyes!  
  
(BONNIE begins to laugh a hard, cruel laugh. She laughs so hard she looses her balance and falls backwards, landing on a trash can with a loud crash) 


	3. The Situation

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: A cargo plane flying in the sky)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM is on the Kimmunicator with WADE)  
  
WADE: Okay, Kim. I'm streaming you the security tapes.  
  
(WADE pushes a button. The security tape plays on the screen. SHEGO quickly runs past the camera)  
  
KIM: Shego.  
  
RON: You sure? I can only see a little green blob.  
  
KIM: You'd be able to see it if you wore your glasses.  
  
RON: I'll pass.  
  
KIM: *sigh* (To PILOT) Thanks for the lift, Mr. Davis.  
  
MR. DAVIS: Oh, it's the least I could do. I mean, after you saved my cargo from falling out of the plane.  
  
KIM: Oh, anyone could have fixed that loose hatch using gum and pieces of math homework.  
  
RON: And you still got the assignment in on time. It was incredible.  
  
MR. DAVIS: Okay, kids! Grab your chutes!  
  
(KIM grabs a chute (labeled 'parachute') and jumps out of the plane. RON looks around and grabs a backpack, labeled as such, but he can't read it. He jumps)  
  
(Cut to KIM, who pulls her cord and releases her chute. She begins to float down. RON goes to pull his cord, and realizes he doesn't have one. He plummets past KIM)  
  
RON: I DON'T THINK THIS IS A CHUTE!!!!  
  
(KIM quickly pulls out her grappling gun/hairdryer and fires it down towards RON. The hook shoots past RON. As he falls, his pants catch on the hook. The hook pulls them down and reveals a pair of plaid boxers. RON, with a jerk, stops falling)  
  
RON:(Meekly) Thank you.  
  
(KIM and RON touch down. RON pulls up his pants)  
  
KIM: What happened?  
  
RON: I don't know. I guess I grabbed a backpack by mistake.  
  
KIM: How could you have? They're all labeled 'parachute.'  
  
RON: I guess I didn't see it.  
  
KIM: Ron, do me and yourself a favor, and wear your glasses.  
  
RON: No, Kim, I don't need them.  
  
KIM: Ron, it's all right. Nobody's going to make fun of you here.  
  
RON: I told you, I don't need them.  
  
(DR. LEUCAS approaches)  
  
DR. LEUCAS: Kim Possible, thank you for coming. I am Dr. Leucas, chief scientist of the Federal Institute for Sea-faring Habitats, or FISH as we call it.  
  
KIM: Nice to meet you, Dr. Leucas. What exactly is wrong?  
  
DR. LEUCAS: One of our submarines. You see, we have an underwater research facility at the bottom of the ocean. The only way to get to it is by using a submarine.  
  
KIM: Which has been stolen?  
  
DR. LEUCAS: Correct. It was stolen after our last expedition team got back. We send down teams to study the sea life and to take notes. We were particularly excited after this last expedition because the team discovered an extension in the San Andreas fault.  
  
KIM: And is there any other way of accessing the facility?  
  
DR. LEUCAS: Well, we could prepare an emergency sub for you, but I don't know how long that would take.  
  
KIM: Okay. You can beep us when the sub is ready.  
  
DR. LEUCAS: Thank you, Kim Possible. Is there anything we can do to repay you?  
  
RON: Well, for starters, you could tell us where we could get some food. I'm starving.  
  
DR. LEUCAS: Well, the nearest place is a pancake breakfast. They have the best pancakes in all of California.  
  
RON: All right! I love pancakes!  
  
KIM: Okay, Dr. Leucas, just beep us when you're ready.  
  
RON: Come on, Kim. Pancakes!  
  
(KIM and RON exit) 


	4. Pancakes and Plans

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: St. Alfonzo's Pancake Breakfast)  
  
(Cut to the interior, where KIM and RON are eating)  
  
PA SYSTEM:(OS) Attention! Will whoever stole the margarine please return it? Thank you.  
  
KIM: Ron, I know you don't like the glasses you have, but you *need* to wear them.  
  
RON: I thought we ended this conversation.  
  
KIM: You can't avoid it. It's a serious problem, anyone can see that. Do you know how many people wear glasses? About 1.5 million! And that's just in America!  
  
RON: Look, KP, I know what you're trying to do, but I really don't have a problem.  
  
KIM: But-  
  
RON: End of discussion.  
  
(KIM sighs and takes a bite of pancake)  
  
(Cut to underwater research facility. Cut to the interior, where DRAKKEN is putting the finishing touches on a machine)  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego, hand me a wrench!  
  
SHEGO: What exactly is this thing? You never told me your plan. Which is odd, because that's usually what your always so eager to blab about.  
  
DRAKKEN: Ah, but this will work. I've decided if my weapons are of no effect, why not use nature!  
  
SHEGO: You stole that idea from 'The Core,' didn't you?  
  
DRAKKEN: (Ignoring her) This machine is capable of producing an explosion a little less than 10 megatons. I will plant this machine in the newly found extension of the San Andreas fault. I will threaten the world. And, if they do not agree to my demands... (Pause) You're supposed to ask me what I intend to do.  
  
SHEGO: I thought you were going to tell me anyway.  
  
DRAKKEN: Just ask!  
  
SHEGO: Fine. (Mock enthusiasm) Tell me, Dr. Drakken, what are you going to do when the world leaders refuse your demands. Oh, please tell me your master plan.  
  
DRAKKEN: I don't appreciate your sarcasm. Anyway, if the world leaders refuse my demands, then I shall detonate the machine. It will shift the tectonic plates and cause tidal waves and earthquakes of mass proportion. And they won't be able to stop me, because they cannot stop nature from running it's course.  
  
SHEGO: (Impressed) I'm impressed. You've actually got a decent plan this time.  
  
DRAKKEN: I know. Nature will do my dirty work for me, striking swiftly and mercilessly. Then the world will lay in ruin, and I will be able to establish the kingdom of Drakkenville!  
  
SHEGO: You're obsessed with building a Drakkenville, aren't you?  
  
DRAKKEN: I wouldn't say obsessed. I sometimes think about it, but not that often.  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, right.  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON eating. RUFUS eats a tunnel through a stack of pancakes)  
  
RUFUS: Mmm. Pancake!  
  
(RUFUS eats his pancakes)  
  
KIM: It's sort of odd that we found a 24-hour pancake breakfast. I mean, most places would stop at a certain point and move on to lunch.  
  
RON: What can I say, it's California. I saw an oxygen bar across the street, I guess anything is possible.  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM: What's the sitch, Wade?  
  
WADE: I just got a call from FISH. They wanted you to know that the emergency sub is ready.  
  
KIM: Then so are we. Thanks, Wade. (Turns off Kimmunicator) Come on, Ron. Let's jet.  
  
(KIM and RON leave) 


	5. Going Under

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: F.I.S.H)  
  
(KIM and RON watch as some assistants load some oxygen tanks into the SUB)  
  
DR. LEUCAS: As soon as they finish loading the oxygen tanks you'll be able to go down. The sub has an automatic pilot, which will take you straight to the lab.  
  
KIM: Thanks, Dr. Leucas.  
  
RON: Hmm. We go into sub. Sub goes into water. Villain's in the water, our villain.  
  
KIM: Yeah, right.  
  
ASSISTANT: All set!  
  
(KIM and RON climb into the SUB. DR. LEUCAS pushes a few buttons and the sub submerges)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON are sitting in seats. KIM talks with DR. LEUCAS on a radio)  
  
DR. LEUCAS:(OS) You'll be going down several hundred feet. You should see some interesting sea life as you go down.  
  
(RON looks out the window. As he does, an OCTOPUS attaches itself to the window. RON begins to shake)  
  
RON: K-k-kim! (Points)  
  
KIM: Calm down, Ron.  
  
DR. LEUCAS: (OS) What's wrong with your friend?  
  
KIM: He saw an octopus.  
  
DR. LEUCAS: (OS) Why should he be afraid of an octopus?  
  
KIM: It all goes back to his summer at Camp Wannaweep.  
  
(Flashback to Camp Wannaweep. YOUNG RON is in the kitchen. He looks into a BOX)  
  
YOUNG RON: Octopus? Why are we having octopus?  
  
(YOUNG RON pokes at the OCTOPUS, which springs up and attaches itself to YOUNG RON's face)  
  
YOUNG RON: (Muffled) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Get it off! GET IT OFF!  
  
(FLASHFORWARD)  
  
RON: That cook lady swore that it was dead.  
  
DR. LEUCAS: Huh. Well, I'm afraid we're not going to be able to talk to you any longer. The radio signals don't reach too far down into the water. Good luck, Kim Pos-  
  
(Radio goes to static)  
  
KIM: Looks like we're on our own.  
  
(Cut to the Undersea Research Facility. DRAKKEN is connecting a large board)  
  
DRAKKEN: (To himself) Let's see. the machine near Asia is ready, the machine near Australia is ready, Africa, Europe and this one. They're all ready. Soon the entire world will be under my command, from the safety of this underwater lair.  
  
SHEGO: Don't forget Kim Possible.  
  
DRAKKEN: Oh, I'm thoroughly prepared for her.  
  
(Cut to the sub, which approaches the Undersea Research Facility. It latches onto the URF. Cut to the interior. KIM and RON climb down a ladder and into the URF. They move down a hallway, and look into the room with DRAKKEN)  
  
KIM: Okay, here's the plan. You go distract Drakken and Shego.  
  
RON: Great. What are you going to do?  
  
KIM: (Pause) I don't know.  
  
RON: What do you mean you don't know?  
  
KIM: Well, I don't know what his plan is. If I knew his plan I would know what to disarm. (Idea) Or *you* could know what to disarm.  
  
RON: Say what now?  
  
KIM: I'll get captured by Drakken, while you hide somewhere in the back. He'll probably blab about his plan to me. Then, when he gets back to working whatever he has, you come untie me, and you can distract him while I do my thing.  
  
RON: Okay. Are you sure you want to do that?  
  
KIM: You have a better idea?  
  
RON: (Pause) No.  
  
KIM: Then we'll have to go with it. 


	6. Underwater Battles

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Undersea Research Facility)  
  
(Cut to the interior. DRAKKEN is tinkering with his machine. KIM walks into view near the back. She kicks a metal drum)  
  
DRAKKEN: What the? Kim Possible!  
  
KIM: Dr. Drakken.  
  
DRAKKEN: So nice of you to join us. Shego, attack our visitor!  
  
SHEGO: My plea- wait. "Attack our visitor"? I mean, come on! "Attack our visitor"? You really need to work on commands.  
  
DRAKKEN: It doesn't matter, just get her!  
  
SHEGO: Fine.  
  
(SHEGO leaps into action. KIM doesn't fight as well as she can. Eventually, Shego corners her)  
  
(A few moments later. KIM is tied to a chair. She looks to her left, and sees RON hiding behind a corner, listening)  
  
DRAKKEN: Well, Kim Possible, it didn't take long for Shego to defeat you down here. Perhaps I should set up my lair below sea level more often.  
  
KIM: You'll never get away with this, Drakken.  
  
DRAKKEN: I don't see why I shouldn't. No one is going to stop me. Yes, my plan is ingenious. Entirely fool-proof. You see, I have developed a machine capable of emitting a large explosion. By placing my machine in the recently discovered extension of the San Andreas fault, I will control the ultimate weapon: Nature! And, as everyone knows, there is no way to predict or to control nature. Except for me. Yes, by pushing any of those buttons, I will create giant tidal waves that will wipe out the world. What do you think of that, Kim Possible.  
  
KIM: (Grins) You're right, there's no possible way that *I* can stop you. At least, not yet. Ron!  
  
(RON runs from his hiding place and towards KIM)  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego, get the buffoon!  
  
(SHEGO leaps after RON. RON reaches KIM first, and tilts her chair. When SHEGO comes flying towards them, KIM kicks and sends her off in the opposite direction. RON unties KIM)  
  
KIM: Ron, do disarm that thing!  
  
RON: Gotcha!  
  
(RON runs towards the machine. SHEGO leaps back at KIM and they fight. DRAKKEN stands back and watches, plotting. RON reaches the machine and looks at it)  
  
RON: Let's see? I can't see anything!  
  
(RON'S P.O.V.: The control panel is blurred)  
  
RON: What do I do? What do I do?  
  
RUFUS:(OS) Woo!  
  
(RON looks down at RUFUS, who is sticking out of his pocket, holding his glasses)  
  
RON: Thanks, buddy!  
  
(RON takes the glasses and puts them on)  
  
(Cut to RON'S P.O.V.: The control panel comes into focus)  
  
RON: Now, let's see...  
  
(Cut to KIM and SHEGO fighting. SHEGO makes a grab and catches one of KIM's hands. DRAKKEN pulls on a lever, which opens up a section of the floor. SHEGO holds KIM above this. Sharks are circling in the opened section)  
  
(Cut to RON, who is working over the control panel)  
  
RON: Let's see..."detonate," "detonate," ah! "Disarm."  
  
(RON goes to push the button)  
  
DRAKKEN: (OS) Not so fast, buffoon!  
  
(RON stops. Cut to DRAKKEN. SHEGO is holding KIM over a pool of sharks)  
  
DRAKKEN: I have your beloved best friend, and she's hovering above a shark tank. (Pause) Well, why don't you come get her?  
  
(RON turns around)  
  
RON: Let her go, Drakken!  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO stare at RON wearing his glasses. They laugh hysterically)  
  
SHEGO: (Laughing) Oh, this is too great! A second-rate sidekick with second- rate vision!  
  
DRAKKEN: (Laughing) The number two guy with four eyes!  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO continue to laugh. Taking advantage of this situation, KIM kicks SHEGO is the stomach. SHEGO has the wind knocked out of her and KIM jumps off her, away from the shark pool)  
  
(Cut to F.I.S.H docks. DRAKKEN and SHEGO are being led away by police. KIM and RON watch this)  
  
RON: Who's got the last laugh now?  
  
DRAKKEN: This is not over! And those goofy glasses won't distract me next time!  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO are loaded into a police car and a drives away)  
  
RON: These are a little goofy, aren't they?  
  
KIM: Yeah. I should have told you that when you got them.  
  
RON: It's all right. It's not like there's anything we can do about it.  
  
KIM: Actually...  
  
(Cut to Middleton High School. KIM and RON walk the halls. RON does not have his glasses on)  
  
RON: This was a great idea, KP. Contacts!  
  
KIM: I thought you'd like that.  
  
(They walk past BONNIE)  
  
BONNIE: Hey four ey- hey! What the?  
  
RON: Yup, no more glasses. What'dya got to say now, Bonnie?  
  
(BONNIE stares, speechless)  
  
BONNIE: Glasses or no glasses, you are still a loser. A loser!  
  
(BONNIE walks off)  
  
RON: Like I care.  
  
(KIM and RON walk off)  
  
The End. 


End file.
